Twilight Tryst
by AlQaholic
Summary: Tigress is having some trouble and a certain panda comes to help. ***If you like dramatic mushy stuff then this story is for you*** One shot.


The sun sat just above the horizon as the lively buzzing of Gongmen City began to die down. People began to call it quits and most were retiring for the night, especially the Furious Five. It had been a long day for the band of friends, taking down an insane warlord wasn't an easy task. Everyone had already gone to bed early apart from a select few, he was one of those few.

Po laid on the bed on his side and looked through the hotel window at the sunset. The battle with the tyrant had taken quite a toll on him, mentally and physically, and wanted to sleep but he couldn't. His ruminations wouldn't allow it. He stayed there meditating for some time as the day came to a close until the slam of a door shutting interrupted his train of thought. Po wasn't the only one who couldn't fall asleep.

He listened to the hurried footsteps until they faded. Shortly after another slam was heard but this time outside. Swiftly getting off the mattress and moving to the window, he saw a blur of orange and black zip across the streets and enter a nearby alley.

Recognizing who it was he briskly left his room, making his was to the hotel exit. Walking outside he passed by a handful of souls that still lingered in the streets. Quiet whimpers could be heard coming from the alley as he approached which made him walk a little faster but not enough to draw attention. The last bits of sunshine peeking out from the horizon shone down the alleyway silhouetting the tiger. Po saw her sitting on top of a wooden box hunched over with her paws in her face sobbing. He quickly pulled her into an embrace taking the feline by surprise. Tigress had stopped crying but Po could hear her labored breathing like she was having a panic attack. It was a while before she spoke.

"Shouldn't you be asleep?" She tried her best to put on a stern voice.

"I could say the same for you."

"Go back to bed panda, I'm fine."

"You don't look fine."

"I am!"

"Fine as in 'something is bothering me but I don't want you to help?'"

She groaned.

Although they had become closer in the few years they'd known each other Tigress's tough demeanor still wouldn't let her lower her defenses to him.

"I can't sleep either you know. After what happened..."

Tigress didn't say anything and just hid her head in his chest. Po felt his fur getting wet and listened to her quiet muffled sobs. He cradled her head against his chest and remained there for her, as long as she needed.

"I don't want to lose you Po...I don't want to wake up and find out that you actually died."

"I know how you feel."

Tigress looked up at him curiously.

"I can't lose you."

It all happened so fast. Before she knew it their lips were locked together and she was up against a wall. Tigress was beginning to wrap her legs around him and Po moved his arms down towards her thighs. Stopping for a moment, she looked into the tender softness of his green eyes.

"Did I ever tell you how beautiful you are?"

She shook her head.

"You're absolutely beautiful."

Tigress's heart swelled at those words. No one had ever called her beautiful before.

She planted another kiss on his lips as tears formed in her eyes. Not tears of sadness, tears of pure happiness.

The last few traces of sunlight had disappeared concealing the two lovers in a blanket of darkness hiding them from prying eyes, or so they thought.

"Hey look! Master Tigress is kissing the Dragon Warrior!"

They instantly stopped what they were doing and looked at the two small crowds that were starting to form at the ends of the alley.

"Uh oh, I think we should go somewhere a little more private."

"Agreed."

* * *

 **A little quick oneshot I made while I had the time. I wasn't sure how to describe this exactly as I'm seeing it, that's probably obvious by the way I worded the story. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed. BTW I love reading everyone's reviews, you guys are awesome! Until next time, bye bye.**


End file.
